The love that I never had
by BE' Ocampo
Summary: O acidente aéreo não aconteceu mas um simples cruzar de olhares poderá mudar tudo nas suas vidas, por mais que tentem Sawyer e Ana não se conseguirão resistir, será o destino? SANA, JATE, SHOONE, Charlie e Claire, etc.
1. A vida por um triz

**Disclaimer: **Lost e os seus personagens assim como as músicas da Kelly Key não me pertencem , este fanfic é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Género: **Romance/Sobrenatural

**Resumo:**O acidente aéreo não aconteceu mas um simples cruzar de olhares poderá mudar tudo nas suas vidas, por mais que tentem Sawyer e Ana não se conseguirão resistir, será o destino? SANA, JATE, SHOONE, Charlie e Claire, etc.

Para fazer este fanfic inspirei-me um pouco em algumas musicas da Kelly Key por isso gostaria mesmo que ouvissem as musicas que eu vou colocar aqui, para perceberem um pouco a história :D

No primeiro capitulo vou mostrar como é a vida de alguns dos personagens da minha fic.

Capitulo 1 – A vida por um triz

Para ela não era preciso grandes fortunas para levar uma vida alegre e feliz, tudo o que realmente precisava era de um lar para ficar e amigos e família para amar. Sim era realmente esse o lema de Ana Lucia Salvador Cortez. Tudo o que precisamos está onde menos procuramos, pelo menos era isso que ela vinha a repetir em sua mente desde que sofreu um trágico desgosto.

Bip Bip Bip. O despertador tocou, Ana precisava se levantar, ainda teria de passar por casa de sua mãe para deixar a irmã no colégio, por isso levantou-se da sua cama sem grandes rodeios abriu a janela do quarto, viu como estava o tempo e repetiu para si mesma "Bom Dia".

Rapidamente tomou um duche, escovou os dentes e escolheu a sua roupa, decidiu ficar por umas calças-jeans, umas botas pretas com um pouco de salto, uma camisola castanha e preta e por fim o seu casaco de fazenda, que a sua mãe lhe tinha oferecido no Natal passado. Porque apesar de estar sol, fazia muito frio naquele dia, alisou o seu cabelo e de seguida prendeu-o num rabo de cavalo apertado com duas mechas a caírem-lhe pela face.

Na cozinha, viu uma torrada ao lado de um copo com suco de laranja e um bilhetinho que dizia:

"Saí mais cedo pra trabalhar hoje, beijo Kate"

Sorriu e rapidamente tomou o suco e levando a torrada na mão desceu no elevador e seguiu para o seu carro azul-marinho, que estava na garagem do seu prédio, enquanto gracejava:

- Eliza já deve estar bufando, só de pensar que pode chegar atrasada.

E sorrindo deixou o seu prédio para ir para casa da sua "madre".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hey menina Shannon, acorde!!

- Áh Greta, me deixa dormir mais um pouco por favor! Disse Shannon para a empregada enquanto se virava para o outro lado cama, tapando a cabeça com o edredon.

- Vá lá menina Shannon, sua madrasta já tá deitando fumo por tudo quanto é lado, porque a menina nunca toma o pequeno-almoço junto com eles, e se ela sabe que eu a deixei dormir, não sei o que me acontecerá.

- Ah ta bom, ta bom. Você me convenceu, mas só faço isso por você. - Disse Shannon com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

Shannon logo, logo se pôs de pé e escolheu a roupa que haveria de levar, sim porque naquela idade a roupa que se escolhia era de extrema importância. Shannon era uma rapariga linda, com brilhantes e longos cabelos loiros, e uns olhos meio pró esverdeados, era alta e esguia. Tambem era a rapariga mais popular escola, apesar disso não era muito caprichosa, o seu pai sempre a ensinara a respeitar os outros.

Ela sempre respeitou todos excepto a sua madrasta que era um caso á parte, nunca gostara dela.

Penteou mais uma vez os seus belos cabelos, colocou uma fitinha rosa e saiu da frente do espelho, andou do seu quarto para fora e desceu pelas escadas com cuidado para não tropeçar nos seus saltos. Chegou á sala de jantar, foi ter com seu pai, bem-humorada:

- Bom dia papai – disse ela dando-lhe um beijo na face.

- Bom dia Sabrina – Por muito anormal que fosse ela estava cumprimentando a madrasta com educação, porque naquele dia estava tão bem disposta que ninguém lhe estragaria o dia:

- Onde está o Capitao America? - Disse sorrindo referindo-se a Boone.

- Huum tanta ansiedade por me ver? Morreu alguém? - Disse Boone entrando pela sala num tom de deboche.

- Não seja bobo, uma pessoa agora não pode ter saudades de seu irmãozinho!? – Disse Shan soltando um risinho.

- Ah vá lá Shannon, diga logo o que é que você quer, e não se ponha com rodeios sim?? – Disse Boone já sem paciência.

Shannon olhou ameaçadora para ele e virou a cara, dizendo:

- Tá bom você me conseguiu pôr maldisposta, lá por eu pedir algumas coisas a você, não significa que seja uma interesseira sem sentimentos tá?

- Algumas coisas? Por favor Shannon, você só ainda não me pediu um avião porque não se lembrou. – Ele disse.

- Ah eu tava tentando ser simpática pra você mas parece que não acordou num bom dia, nem vou sequer comentar.

Boone revirou os olhos e preparava-se para dizer umas quantas palavras á sua irmã quando Sabrina interrompeu:

- Meninos podem parar, já não têm mais cinco anos! Boone hoje Shannon irá com você, porque o motorista foi dispensado sim?

- Nem quero pensar no que vou ter de aturar pelo caminho – Shannon disse em tom de deboche enquanto fazia uma careta para Boone.

Os dois pegaram suas coisas e saíram de casa em direcção ao autentico Mercedes de Boone, oferecido pela sua mãe e pelo seu padrasto na data do seu aniversário.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Huum, Bom Dia Jack ! – Disse Sara ao acordar, mas não ficou muito surpresa quando olhou para o lado e o lugar de Jack estava vazio.

Já se tinha habituado aquela rotina, ás vezes ela se perguntava a si mesma "Será que eu amo o Jack?", "Será que tenho de aguentar isto?", quantas e quantas perguntas lhe surgiam pela cabeça, ela não aguentava mais aquele desespero, sim ela gostava de Jack mas não o suficiente. Talvez aquele tempo sem ele lhe tivesse mostrado que realmente não estavam destinados um para o outro, foi assim que o começou a trair. Ao principio eram só uns namoriscos mas depois a paixão foi fluindo e cada vez que estavam juntos não conseguiam resistir um ao outro.

Esta noite seria a hora h para lhe contar, para deixá-lo e pedir o divórcio, já tinha aguentado demais, sabia que Jack jamais a perdoara por o ter traído mas talvez tenha sido o destino que decidiu.

Assim Sarah voltou a adormecer na sua cama decidida a contar tudo para ele quando ele regressasse a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hey Cassie calma com você ! Desse jeito você acaba me matando de tanto prazer – Disse James Ford para uma das suas amantes enquanto passava uns bons momentos na cama com ela.

- Ah James você sabe que eu não me controlo quando estou perto de você? – Disse a bela rapariga de cabelos curtos e castanhos, rebolando de cima dele para cima da cama.

Sawyer ainda arfando disse:

- Ah baby, como você é safadinha comigo não é mesmo?

Cassidy deu uma risadinha maliciosa e o beijou apaixonadamente, Sawyer respondeu-lhe ao beijo, enfiando a sua língua na boca dela, mas não tão apaixonadamente, ate porque Sawyer nunca se tinha sentido realmente apaixonado. Estavam a meio de um beijo prolongado quando o telefone tocou:

-Triim, Triim.

- Ah droga – disse ele.

Atendeu o telefone e disse:

- Aham sim, entendi, tou aí dentro de 5 minutos, Até já.

- Quem era amor?

- Da empresa, desculpa Cassie mas vou ter mesmo de ir, estou precisando de mim lá.

- Ah sim pois belas férias que você tirou James.

Ele foi directo para o duche, e passado alguns minutos saiu de lá, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto atirando um beijo para Cassidy, que ficou lá deitada imaginando como seria a sua vida se aquilo fosse um relacionamento sério.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana esteve trabalhando toda a manhã, na empresa "The Linus World", ela gostava de trabalhar ali, era um lugar confortável e com boas condições de trabalho, o seu patrão era um pouco insuportável e muito mulherengo mas felizmente ele nunca estava por perto ao invés da cobra da mulher dele que passava os dias na empresa infernizando a vida de todos os trabalhadores.

- Ana Lucia – a sua voz soou como um trovão numa noite de tempestade.

- Lá vou eu outra vez – sussurrou Ana para a sua colega Naomi, que também trabalhava na mesma fábrica. – Sim Sra. Linus.

- Porque é que os relatórios para as novas modelos ainda não estão prontos?? Será que eu posso saber?

- Mas eles estão prontos, deixei-os em cima da sua mesa como lhe disse, as modelos já estão no seu escritório á espera.

- Então eu devo ser cega porque lá não está nada – ela gritou para que toda a gente ouvisse, mas Ana continuou calma sabia que tinha posto os papeis na sua mesa.

- Será que eu posso ir lá ver ? – perguntou Ana

- Sim vá lá rápido, incompetente.

Ana sentiu uma fúria subindo-lhe á cabeça mas não iria perder o controle, quando chegou á sala de Juliet bastou só olhar para cima da mesa que viu logo lá os relatórios.

- Estão aqui os relatórios – Ana Lucia disse num tom sério e profissional esperando um pedido de desculpas.

Mas Juliet logo disse:

- Ah não os tinha visto, podes ir – disse ela friamente.

- Um pedido de desculpas ficava bem a uma pessoa do seu nível – Ana nem acreditava que tinha acabado de dizer aquilo, pensou que iria ouvir de um raspanete ou que seria demitida mas em vez disso ouviu um simples:

- Tem razão, desculpe – Juliet disse educadamente.

Mas o que era aquilo? Juliet realmente tinha-lhe pedido desculpa, não podia ser, ela nunca tinha feito aquilo a algum empregado pra mais a ela, Juliet a odiava porque o seu marido sempre deitou o olho para cima de Ana Lucia, embora este não lhe interessa-se. Ela sempre teve uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Entao como correu Ana? – perguntou Naomi num tom de curiosidade.

- Nada demais, bem olha vou indo está na minha hora, hoje tirei a tarde de folga, preciso ir buscar os exames de minha irmã ao médico! – disse ela mentindo, porque os exames não eram da sua irmã mas sim dela mesma.

- Ah mas está tudo bem com ela?

- Ah sim, exames de rotina, sabes como é!?

- Ah então até amanhã Ana.

Enquanto Ana esperava o elevador impacientemente, porque ainda teria de almoçar e queria estar no hospital logo que possível para despachar aquilo de uma vez por todas, do outro lado do elevador também impacientemente ia o Sr. James Ford que precisaria resolver uns assuntos urgentes com a Dona da empresa, Juliet, que de empresariais não tinham nada.

O elevador estava quase chegando quando Ana a bufar disse:

- Ah não, eu vou pelas escadas, não tenho paciência para isto.

Ana virou-se e entrou pela porta das escadas ao mesmo tempo que a porta do elevador se abriu e Sawyer saiu de lá. Ana saiu tão rápido que até fez uma pequena brisa ao sair, fazendo Sawyer dizer:

- Ah calma rapariga – disse ele estremecendo.

Mas Ana já não o ouviu, já ia longe, estava em excelente forma física, adorava desporto e para ela subir e descer aqueles andares todos era muito fácil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já passava da uma hora e Shannon estava demasiado nervosa para almoçar, queria fazer boa figura nas audições para o musical, embora ainda não soubesse qual seria o musical que faria, ela era sempre a escolhida desde a escolinha para os musicais. Ela estava na fila á espera pela sua vez enquanto conversava com as suas amigas, Claire e Nora.

- Ai meninas vocês acham que eu vou conseguir? – disse Shan ansiosa.

- Claro , Claro que vai conseguir Shannon – disse Claire um pouco distraída enquanto desviava o olhar para um rapaz giro que estava com Boone.

- Ah obrigada Claire, eu aqui precisando de conselhos e você flertando o amigo do meu irmão! Como é o nome dele mesmo? Charlie, ele se chama Charlie.

- Ta interessada, Claire? – Indagou Nora enquanto Claire acordava do transe.

- Como? O que? Tou interessada? Eu tenho o Thomas ou você esqueceu Nora?

- Ah sim pois o Thomas, aquele que tá com você aqui e com outra garota ali vala Claire fala sério!

- Mudando de assunto, e você Shannon como vai o Karl? – Disse claire dirigindo-se para Shannon

- Queem? O Karl? Que tem ele? – disse Shan muito atrapalhada com aquela pergunta.

-Ah mas você pensa que nos somos cegas? Bem sabemos que ele ta de olho em você e você também não parece muito desinteressada né?

- Ai sim? Olha que se ele tiver mesmo interessado vai ter de se esforçar muito pra me conseguir, não sou fácil não! Olhem meninas é a minha vez, me desejem sorte – disse Shannon fazendo figas para as suas amigas.

- Sorte – disseram Claire e Nora em uníssono, sorrindo e fazendo figas para a amiga.

E assim foi, Shannon entrou e fez a audição resolveu cantar a musica "Sou a Barbie Girl".

"_Sou a barbie girl, se você quer ser meu namorado,  
fica ligado_"

Shannon continuou a cantar olhando pró publico mas para uma certa pessoa em especial, suas amigas cochichavam que ela havia escolhido aquela musica de propósito.

"Sou assim, uma flor  
Delicada demais  
Minha cor preferida é o rosa"

Karl estava na plateia e lançou-lhe um olhar amoroso ao que Shannon retribuiu, Boone quando viu aquilo fez cara de enjoado e ficou cheio de ciúmes ele amava demais a sua meia-irmã. Todos estavam idolatrando Shannon e ouviam-se comentários do género:

"_Ela não é fabulosa?_" ou então "_Shannon é mesmo uma gata"_

"_Se eu pedir uma estrela  
Você vai buscar  
O meu jeito é assim  
Não reclama" _– Ela cantou e olhou para Karl com um sorriso meigo mas quando ela cantou, aquela deixa não a fez lembrar Karl mas sim Boone.

"_O que esta acontecendo comigo?"-_ indagou para ela própria tirando aqueles pensamentos da cabeça.

Continuou e fez um brilharete no palco, todos a aplaudiram.

Depois dela muitos fizeram as audições, não porque gostavam mas sim por obrigação, a professora de teatro Sarah era muito ligada a esse tipo de participações, e quase obrigava os alunos a fazerem as audições.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Odeio hospitais" foi o que Ana Lucia pensou logo que se sentou na sala de espera para a consulta que iria ter com o doutor Saiyd Jarrah que estava marcada para as 3 horas da tarde. Esperou durante uns longos 60 minutos até que uma doutora lá do hospital, tava passando por lá e Ana dirigiu-se a mulher e disse:

- Desculpe doutora… - esperando saber o nome.

- Cindy – disse a doutora sorrindo.

- Doutora Cindy, eu estou aqui esperando faz uma hora, ia buscar meus exames com o doutor Saiyd Jarrah que me iria explicar o que eu relamente tinha, mas…

Cindy interrompeu-a dizendo:

- Mas ninguém lhe a avisou não? O doutor Jarrah teve uns problemas ao vir pró hospital, então sua consulta foi adiada para as 4 e meia da tarde com o doutor Shephard.

- Ah tá bom, acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo esperando, obrigada doutora Cindy – Ana disse educadamente.

- De nada… - desta vez era Cindy que pretendia saber o seu nome.

- Ana Lucia.

- De nada Ana Lucia, então nos vemos por aí, preciso ir – respondeu Cindy.

"_Doutora simpática, bem que podiam ser todos assim_" – foi o que Ana pensou enquanto Cindy foi andando pelos corredores do hospital. E decidiu ir até á lanchonete lá do hospital já que tinha de esperar e tinha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Boa tarde, precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa? – Perguntou Kate delicadamente.

- Ah não obrigada estou só vendo… – Kate já ia virar as costas quando a mulher continuou a falar –… sabe como é, como eu não tenho vicio de beber, estou apenas comprando para esquecer.

- Estou a ver que não teve um bom dia hoje senhora – disse Kate tentando dar rumo aquela conversa.

- Bem a vida é um saco mesmo? Quando uma pessoa pensa que está bem, sempre acontece algo ruim – disse a cliente de cabelos loiros soltando um suspiro.

- Ah não ligue não, também já estou acostumada isso, minha vida sempre foi um fracasso. – Kate disse desiludida.

- Desculpe eu tar aqui falando assim consigo mas eu precisava desabafar com alguém, como é seu nome? – perguntou a cliente.

- Meu nome é Kate – disse Kate forçando um sorriso, aquela conversa tinha-a feito lembrar-se do seu passado com Wayne e a sua mãe.

- Sarah – disse a cliente – olhe eu acho que vou levar esse aqui.

- Boa escolha, penso que esse lhe vai assentar muito bem Sarah, você tem um tom de pele lindo! – exclamou Kate.

- Ah obrigada Kate – Sarah deu um suspiro e disse – Pena que meu marido não tenha tempo para vê-lo.

- Problemas com o marido? – Kate indagou não querendo se meter na vida da cliente, mas de repente ficou curiosa.

- É sabe como é, médico, não tem tempo pra mim, e depois eu faço a besteira de cair nos braços de outro homem – Sarah soluçou ao dizer as ultimas palavras e caiu em prantos.

- Calma Sarah, calma, olhe vamos fazer assim eu saio daqui á 10 minutos, você espera um pouco e nos saímos pra tomar alguma coisa. – disse Kate sentindo pena da pobre coitada.

- Tá bom, desculpe estar incomando Kate, você é muito simpática – disse sarah limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto.

- Não está incomodando nada – Disse Kate sorrindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Liga logo o carro, que eu quero chegar a casa bem rápido – disse Shannon impaciente, porque Boone estava conversando com uma garota ao pé do seu carro.

- Tá bom então, nos vemos amanhã, Tchau Alex – respondeu Boone para a garota que tava conversando e de seguida dirigindo-se para Shannon – Ah mas você e mesmo irritante puxa!

- Lalala, quem era aquela garota com quem você tava flertando? – disse Shannon batendo a porta do carro.

- Era Alex, porque ? Voce tem algo contra? Para de se meter na minha vida – disse Boone arrancando com o carro a uma alta velocidade.

- Eu não me meto na sua vida, ah francamente Boone, você pensa o quê? – gritou Shannon.

- Eu não penso nada, só que você me irrita tanto sabe? – gritou Boone para ela também.

- Você é que não gosta de mim, eu tento ser simpática e você só sabe ofender, ofender, ofender… Eu só queria saber quem é aquela garotinha de segunda classe que tava falando com você!! - Shannon disse gritando mais alto aos ouvidos de Boone.

- Ah para com isso, ela é simples mas você é uma garota mimada pelo pai, que só sabe pedir coisas, e quando não tá a pedir coisas tá a insultar as pessoas! EU TE ODEIO Shannon!! – Ao dizer isto Boone não segurou mais o carro no sinal vermelho e quando viu ele já tinha batido num sujeito que estava atravessando um cruzamento e o carro estava cambaleando pelos ares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Pode entrar senhora Cortez – disse uma gentil empregada do hospital St. Sebastian, abrindo a porta do consultório para Ana Lucia.

- Obrigada ! – disse Ana

Quando entrou o doutor estava de cara voltada para baixo lendo abrido um envelope, e lendo os seus exames. Aquela cara não lhe era nada estranha pôs-se a pensar, a pensar e de repente lembrou-se e disse:

-Jaack! – Ana disse avivada mente!

- Anaa – disse Jack surpreso e um pouco estranho – mas que bom, já não te vejo faz tanto tempo, quanto tempo? Uns dois anos talvez?

- Eh ta perto, faz mais ou menos 4 anos que eu deixei de ver você – disse Ana continuando a sorrir – sempre seguiu a carreira de seu pai?

- Sim e você? Ainda continua com a ideia maluca de ser policial? – disse Jack soltando uma risadinha.

- Ah não, minha mãe me fez desistir, aquilo realmente não era para mim ! E sua familia como vai? – disse Ana Lucia realmente bem disposta, não esperava encontrar Jack depois de tantos anos.

- É eles vão muito bem, meu pai é médico como você sabe, minha mãe resolveu investir na carreira de pintora, e minha irmã… - Jack não conseguiu terminar as palavras porque Ana interrompeu:

- Irmã? Você tem uma irmã?

- Ah sim, meia-irmã, você sabe longa historia – disse Jack sorrindo.

- Ah sim pois eu sei como é! – disse Ana soltando uma gargalhada.

- Ah você sabe e a … a – Jack quis perguntar por Kate mas faltava-lhe a coragem, ele sempre vinha gostado de Kate desde a secundaria que ele era loucamente apaixonado por ele, e só Ana Lucia sabia, mais ninguém porque afinal Ana Lucia era a sua melhor amiga e confidente desde sempre.

- Ah Kate? Ela está óptima, nos vivemos juntas num apartamento dividido. – disse Ana largando um risinho pela falta de coragem dele.

- Que otimo mesmo – disse Jack satisfeito – Mas olha voltando para seus exames eu vou dar uma vista de olhos.

- Ta bom Jack.

Jack acabou de ler os exames e olhou para Ana estranhamente assustado, o que deixou Ana com um arrepio na espinha e com uma leve tontura, Jack pôs-se de pé, e olhou novamente para os exames e de seguida olhou para Ana, e Ana logo rompeu o silencio:

- Vá Jack, diz logo o que é que eu tenho? Não vou morrer amanha pois não? – indagou Ana sorrindo, mas Jack manteu uma cara séria.

- Ana isto não é razão de brincadeira, você tem sentido alguma tontura, vomito, ultimamente?

- Agora que fala nisso ultimamente me tenho sentido um pouco mal, mas porque Jack? Você está-me assustando - Ana disse com um tom rouco quase não se ouviu.

- Ana você tem uma doença no coração e pode entrar em choque a qualquer momento !!

Continua…


	2. Encontros e Reencontros

Capitulo 2 – Encontros e Reencontros

-Quee? – Disse Ana Lucia quase engasgando com sua própria saliva, ela sabia daquele problema porque quando era criança a sua mãe dissera-lhe que ela tinha problemas no coração, mas logo tudo passou, e ela não esperava que aquilo voltasse.

- Ana esta doença parece já uma doença avançada, como você não pode dar por ela? Você não faz exames não? – disse Jack mal podendo acreditar no que estava a acontecer.

- Bem eu não faço exames há algum tempo, mas isso aí ta mesmo muito grave Jack? – Perguntou Ana Lucia com medo da resposta de Jack.

- Muito bom é que não deve ser, olha Ana você tem de cuidar da sua saúde primeiro, depois vem tudo resto, eu vou analisar você e aí nós podemos fazer o tratamento bem direitinho, e tudo correrá bem, eu prometo a você Ana…

Jack não conseguiu acabar suas palavras porque foi interrompido pela voz rouca de Ana:

- Não Jack, não prometa, porque você não vai conseguir, eu sei que não vai conseguir… - disse Ana baixando a cabeça.

- Como Ana? Como você sabe que eu não vou conseguir? Não sou assim tão mau medico ta bom? – disse Jack não gostando muito da conversa.

- Não tem a ver com o seu aproveitamento profissional, mas sim comigo, eu já tentei resolver isto quando era criança mas não consegui – disse Ana choramingando.

- Ana você já sabia desta doença desde criança? Como você não me contou nada? Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa pra evitar que ela chegasse a um estado tão avançado – disse Jack preocupado.

- Não há nada que ninguém posso fazer, ela não me vai deixar Jack! Ela nunca me irá deixar! Eu vou indo – e então Ana saiu do consultório de Jack com as duas mãos sob a face tentando limpar as lágrimas antes que saísse para a rua. O que mais queria era chegar a casa e dormir o resto da tarde, ela tinha voltado e logo agora que a sua vida tinha melhorado, Ana tinha arranjado um bom emprego, uma boa casa, já não discutia mais com a sua mãe. Estava tudo tão bem e agora ela viera estragar tudo mas porquê?

"Porque é que a vida me trama sempre de alguma maneira!??" – Ana pensou e meteu-se dentro do carro para voltar para casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boone acordou dentro do carro, que já se encontrava de pé, e sentiu um enorme cheiro a combustível inalar-lhe as narinas, ate que se deu conta que tivera um acidente.

"Oh não preciso sair daqui o mais depressa possivel!" – olhou para o seu lado e viu Shannon inconsciente, sem nenhum sinal de vida, naquele momento ele tentou lembrar-se da ultima coisa que lhe tinha dito que foi "Eu te Odeio Shannon!" – como ele foi capaz de dizer isso? Ele amava ela mais do que tudo e agora poderia não ter mais oportunidades para lhe dizer.

Ele abriu a porta do carro com alguma dificuldade e logo veio o senhor do outro carro para ajuda-lo, ele caiu no chão enquanto olhava para o homem, era um tipo moreno muito moreno, com um cabelo preto e encaracolado, pelos ombros. O tipo rapidamente se apressou a dizer:

- Deixe me ver sua perna, ela parece estar quebrada. – disse ele.

- Não, você precisa ir busca-la, ela ainda esta la dentro, eu não consegui tira-la! Vala buscar Shannon por favor! – disse Boone meio desorientado por causa do acidente.

O tipo logo percebeu o recado, e foi directo ao carro onde a moça estava inconsciente com algumas feridas na testa, nas pernas, nos braços e com um grande ferimento no abdómen. Ele forçou a fechadura da porta que teimava para não abrir e logo a tomou nos braços. O cheiro a combustível estava cada vez mais forte e ele precisava se afastar dali o mais rápido possível, mas houve um problema o salto de Shannon ficou preso no assento onde ela estava, o combustível não aguentaria mais tempo, aquilo iria explodir logo. Esses foram os pensamentos do Saiyd, mas pensou na rapariga e no moço que tinha pedido com tanto desespero para que ele salvasse a garota, então forçou mais uma vez e o sapato saiu fazendo eles caírem no chão.

Saiyd correu com ela para a beira de Boone que estava rodeado por algumas pessoas que estavam vendo o que estava acontecendo ali, Boone quando viu eles dois vindo na direcção dele, e logo sorriu apesar da dor, Shannon foi deitada num banco a sua beira enquanto a ambulância não chegava. Boone se virou para Shannon e disse:

- Shan? Princesa por favor acorda… Eu não queria ter dito aquilo para você! É tudo mentira, eu não odeio você! Eu te amo Shannon – muitas pessoas ficaram comovidas com aquela cena de amor, Saiyd sorriu e foi em direcção á ambulância que estava chegando. Saiyd era um medico do hospital St. Sebastian onde não pudera chegar a tempo hoje devido aquele acidente.

Boone fez um meigo gesto na cara de Shannon e ela acordou abrindo os olhos levemente, dizendo:

- Voce me ama Boone?

- Sim Shannon te amo – eles abraçaram-se ainda com muitas dores no corpo, mas aquele abraço os fez esquecer de tudo o resto, tudo o que se tinha passado entre eles antes do acidente.

Assim os paramédicos trouxeram macas onde os deitaram e almofadaram, levaram os rapidamente para a ambulância onde saiyd também entrou, a ambulância depressa fechou as portas e apressou-se a arrancar para que chegassem logo ao hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela já estava saindo da loja de roupa onde trabalhava, e foi ao encontro de Sarah que estava ao fundo da porta á espera, com um tom simpático, como sempre, Kate indagou o silencio:

- Hey Sarah, você já se sente melhor?

- Sim eu já estou melhor, olha desculpa eu ter atrapalhado você, eu acho que é melhor eu ir embora não quero incomodar mais – disse Sarah um pouco atrapalhada por ter caído em prantos á frente de Kate, afinal ela não passava de uma desconhecida, uma simpática desconhecida, muito simpática alias.

Kate sorriu e logo disse:

- Ah vá lá Sarah, já disse que não incomodou nada, não disse? Vá lá que você acha de nós irmos lanchar as duas?

- Ah você me convenceu Kate, que você acha da pastelaria "O Cisne"?? – ela disse com um ar rendido.

- Ah eu nunca fui não a essa, mas tou louca pra experimentar, fica muito longe?

- Não é já ali ao virar da esquina, e os bolos são uma maravilha de comer e chorar por mais Kate – disse Sarah entusiasmada por ter arranjado uma amiga para desabafar durante aquela tarde solitária.

- Entao vamos nessa!!

Elas chegaram á pastelaria que estava cheia de gente lá dentro, então elas tiveram de sentar-se na explanada cá fora onde também estava um homem que parecia ser novo, um pouco pró forte que comia toneladas de bolos e doces sem parar.

A garçonete, uma menina jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e encaracolados com uns olhos azuis cor do mar, chegou logo á mesa delas e indagou:

- O que gostariam de tomar?

- Ah eu quero duas bolas de Berlim e um batido de morango, estou esfomeada – disse Kate com um ar ansioso por comer aqueles bolos deliciosos, que tinham um aspecto que a fazia comer com os olhos.

- Eu prefiro uma tosta com manteiga magra e um suco de laranja natural, por favor !

- Eu trarei logo que possível os vossos pedidos – disse a empregada delicadamente.

- Ah manteiga magra? Não me diga que tem a mania das dietas Sarah? – disse Kate num tom sarcástico.

- Ah sabe eu tenho de me manter elegante pró… - quando sarah ia dizer as ultimas palavras ela calou-se e baixou a cabeça num ato triste.

- Pró seu marido? Sabe homens não merecem que nos esforcemos para eles, faça como eu, quem gostar de nós que goste como somos – Kate disse ironicamente.

- Pois você tem razão Kate, sabe eu e o meu marido sempre nos demos muito bem, a partir do momento em que ele começou a achar o trabalho mais importante que a família, então eu comecei a ficar sempre sozinha e sabe eu me apaixonei… - ao dizer aquelas ultimas palavras Sarah sentiu-se envergonhada mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada por ter desabafado aquilo com alguém em quem confiava, ela sabia que podia confiar em Kate.

Entao a empregada de olhos azuis voltou com uma bandeja na mão, e com os pedidos de Kate e Sarah, voltou-se para a mesa delas e disse:

-Aqui estão os vossos pedidos, obrigada e bom apetite! – ela disse muito sorridente!

- Voltando ao que estamos a falar, sabe eu também sei como é, quando um homem não nos valoriza tanto como devia. Os homens deviam todos se ajoelhar em frente das mulheres, eu não tenho namorado digamos que estou a espera da pessoa perfeita – disse Kate com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Ai sim? E como seria essa pessoa perfeita pra você? – perguntou Sarah num tom curioso.

Então Kate disse com um tom irónico:

- _Encontra o rapaz que te chama linda, em vez de gostosa.  
Que lhe telefona quando você lhe desliga o celular na cara.  
Que fica acordado só para a ver dormir.  
Espere pelo rapaz que lhe beija a testa.  
Que a quer mostrar ao mundo inteiro.  
Que fica de mãos dadas com você em frente aos amigos._

_Espere pelo rapaz que lhe está constantemente a lembrar do quanto você é importante para ele, e de quanta sorte ele tem de a ter.  
Espera pelo rapaz que se vira para os amigos e diz: É Aquela.(*)_

- Que poema mais lindo, foi você que inventou?

- Ah sim, fui eu com a ajuda do romantismo da adolescência – disse Kate deixando uma gargalhada sair.

Elas continuaram a conversar sobre tudo o que lhes dizia respeito, falaram acerca de amores da adolescência, da sua infância, dos seus trabalhos, ate trocaram os numeros do celular, ficaram ali até á hora do jantar, ate que decidiram ir pagar as suas despesas ao balcão da pastelaria, e cada uma seguiu para o seu carro mas antes de irem Kate ainda disse:

- Hey Sarah, você já sabe se precisar de ajuda , ligue – disse ela muito sorridente, com os seus olhos verdes e as sardas a volta do nariz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ah lar doce lar – foi o que James disse logo que chegou á sua mansão, aquela casa era enorme, tinha três andares, mais de dez quartos e duas piscinas, uma exterior e uma interior. Aquela casa era realmente luxuosa até porque sua mãe não gostava de coisas de "terceira classe" como ela costumava dizer.

- Ah filho ainda bem que chegou, tenho visitas na sala para si – disse Mary para o seu filho muito entusiasmada mas sempre com o seu ar de nariz empinado.

- Ah mamãe visitas a essa hora? Eu quero tomar um bom banho e descansar tive um dia muito longo hoje! – disse Sawyer já suspeitando quem eram as suas visitas.

- Problemas na empresa filhinho? – disse Mary fazendo-lhe uma festa na cara.

- É com a empresa Linus, para variar um pouco, mas olhe vamos logo receber as visitas, que eu quero descansar um pouco ainda, tá? – disse Sawyer já sem paciência nenhuma.

- Ah vamos lá James, sabe quem está na sala? – disse Mary empolgada.

- Deixa adivinhar? Charlotte? – disse James num tom de deboche.

- Sim é a Charlotte, o Jin a Sun, e o Daniel! Os seus amigos da faculdade, fui eu que os convidei, achei que você precisava de algum animo !

- Eu sei o que você quer mamãe! Ah vá lá o Jin e a Sun tudo bem mas agora a Charlotte e o Daniel? Voce sabe que não os suporto, se pelo menos convidasse o Jackass – disse James debochando de Jack.

- Ai sim? Não suporta, mas isso não impediu você de a levar para cama não é menino James? – disse Mary ao seu filho tentando dar um tom de autoridade.

- Ah ta bom vamos lá as visitas antes que a senhora comece aí com historias que eu não gosto de ouvir - disse James e dirigiram-se para a sala onde as visitas os esperavam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de ter saído do hospital, Ana tinha andado a vaguear pela cidade, quase tivera um acidente quando ao sair do hospital uma ambulância a grande velocidade passou por ela, e quase chocaram, ela saiu para ver o que se passava e viu que se tratava de uma rapariga e um rapaz, talvez um casal de namorados, que tiveram um acidente de carro com um médico árabe lá do hospital, que também continha alguns arranhões e hematomas na face e nos braços, quando Ana viu ela logo pensou "Coitados, espero que nada de mal aconteça". Ana resolveu passar por um restaurante para levar alguma comida para casa, pois hoje era sua vez de fazer o jantar e ela nada tinha preparado.

Estacionou em frente a um café-restaurante onde ela costumava parar, e entrou, ela já conhecia a dona, era Rose, uma velha amiga da sua mãe muito simpática, tanto ela como seu marido Bernard eram impecáveis com Ana e sua família. Ela a conheceu por acaso ao frequentar aquele café varias vezes. Chegou-se para junto do balcão e Rose logo indagou sorridentemente:

- Oi Ana, o que vai ser?

Ana torceu o nariz, pois ainda não tinha pensado em nada para levar:

- Qual é a especialidade do dia?

- Hoje temos carne assada, com arroz e batata!

- Ah sim pode ser isso mesmo, o Bernard não está por aqui?

- Ah ele está lá fora trazendo umas encomendas cá para dentro! – disse Rose enquanto atendia o resto dos clientes.

- Eu vou lá ajudá-lo então, posso ir pela porta dos fundos? – perguntou Ana.

- Claro Ana, quando seu pedido estiver pronto eu chamo você!

Ana foi pela cozinha do café até a porta dos fundos, abriu a porta e viu Bernard segurando um cachorro muito lindo, ele era grande e com um pelo claro, parecia ser de raça labrador. Ana assutou-se com aquela visão repentina e disse em voz alta:

- Bernard você tem um cachorro?

- Shii Ana, eu encontrei ele abandonado aqui na estrada e tenho-o mantido aqui no armazém, mas a Rose não sabe e eu não posso ficar mais tempo com ele, por isso acho que vou ter de abandona-lo. – bernard disse tristemente porque adorava animais.

- Mas você já procurou pelo dono? – disse Ana

- É claro que eu já procurei, mas eu não encontrei não! Deve ter sido uma daquelas pessoas que abandonam os animais para ir de ferias, e eu vou ter de abandona-lo outra vez, isso me custa – disse bernard afagando o focinho do cachorro e estava ganindo como se soubesse o que iria acontecer.

- Eu fico com ele – disse Ana rapidamente – Voce sabe como eu amo animais eu não me importo nada de ficar com ele, e aposto que Kate tambem não se importa!

- Jura Ana? Ah como eu fico feliz em ouvir isso não queria deixar o pobre animal cá fora ao frio nesta noite – Bernard largou o cachorro e ele foi logo correndo para Ana-Lucia, lambendo-lhe as mãos numa forma de carinho, Ana afagou-lhe o focinho, e foi esconde-lo no carro.

De seguida foi para dentro do café, pegou suas encomendas e voltou para o carro, rezando para que o cão não lhe estragasse os estofos do seu carrinho. Entrou dentro do carro e arrancou, enquanto o cão que ia nos bancos de trás lhe lambia as orelhas. Ela ria e pensava num nome para ele

- Uhh Vincent, você vai se chamar Vincent, gostou? – ela gracejou.

O cão ladrou para ela, que continuou a dirigir até casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Boa noite, eu recebi a noticia que meus "filhos " deram entrada aqui ao fim desta tarde, você pode me dizer o quarto que eles estão? – perguntou Sabrina muito aflita enquanto levava as mãos á cara para tentar limpar as lágrimas choradas antes de chegarem ao hospital.

- É claro senhora, diga só o nome dos seus dois filhos, por favor – disse a moça ao balcão, muito simpática.

- Boone Carlyle e Shannon Rutherford!

- Calma amor, eu tenho a certeza que tudo vai correr bem – dizia Adam Rutherford, tentando tapar a dor que sentia por sua linda filha, e também ao mesmo tempo tentando reconfortar a sua esposa.

- Boone Carlyle, não sofreu danos graves por isso está no quarto 42, mas a menina Shannon Rutherford…

- Que tem Shannon? – ouviu-se uma voz ao fundo do corredor perguntar, era Claire. Jack o seu irmão, que era medico, tinha-a avisado sobre o ocorrido, e ela logo foi a correr para o hospital.

- A menina, ela sofreu alguns danos, parece que algum pedaço de plástico lhe atravessou no abdómen, ela esta agora na sala de operações, lamento senhor…

- Ela vai ficar bem, ela tem de ficar bem! Vamos ver o Boone! – disse Adam sentindo-se desfazer por dentro por coisa tão terrível ter acontecido a sua filhinha!

Eles correram para o elevador do hospital, que ainda demorou algum tempo a chegar, entraram e foram para o 3 piso, onde ficava o quarto de Boone, chegaram e entraram por lá dentro, Boone neste momento estava acordado e quando viu os seus "pais" e Claire entrarem por lá dentro disse:

- Mamae! Onde está Shannon, ninguém me conta notícias dela! – Sabrina abraçou-o, contendo as lágrimas de alegria por o filho estar bem, mas também tentando esconder que Shannon estava num estado lastimável.

- Calma Boone, ela vai ficar bem! Está sendo operada neste momento.

- Operada? – Boone disse e quase deu um murro na própria cara – isto foi tudo culpa minha, se eu estivesse calado, nunca me perdoarei se acontecer algo a ela – ele continuou quase chorando.

- Boone, você esta bem? – indagou Claire entrando pelo quarto adentro, e indo ate ele e dando um abraço muito apertado para ele.

- Sim eu estou, mas eu quero Shannon ao meu lado, por favor eles que tragam Shannon, eu preciso vê-la!

- Calma, ela vai ficar boa num instante e estará aqui ao seu lado amor! – Sabrina disse, enquanto se afastava para falar com Adam em privado:

- Você acha que eles ficarão bem? – disse ele.

- Boone está bem agora Shannon não sei não…

- É que, eu tenho medo por ela, eu não quero perder minha filha, a amo demais.

- Adam, você não pode pensar só nela, afinal ela não tem mais cinco anos!

- Puxa Sabrina, você as vezes parece que não gosta dela não, minha filha está numa sala de operações entre a vida e a morte, eu aqui desolado por saber que ela pode desaparecer a qualquer momento e é só isso que você sabe dizer para me confortar? – Disse ele virando as costas.

- Desculpa, desculpa eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas isto e demasiada pressão em cima de mim, Boone também se machucou, ah desculpa Adam – ela abraçou-o e os dois caminharam para a beira de Boone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Doutor!! Ela está perdendo a pulsação! – disse a enfermeira muito preocupada com o estado daquela menina frágil entre a vida e a morte e só eles poderiam fazer algo para a salvar.

- Nós teremos de fazer a reanimação, rápido por favor! – ele disse, Jack estava muito preocupado Shannon era como se fosse da família, ela e Claire eram as melhores amigas desde sempre, e os seus pais eram amigos dos dela, se acontecesse algo com ela nunca se perdoaria.

- Vamos, 1, 2,3! Pulsação ainda não voltou, continua!

- 1,2,3, ela não está colaborando, não estamos conseguindo reanima-la.

Então Jack pegou nos objectos de reanimação, deitou-os por cima o peito de Shannon, e tentou mais uma vez:

- 1,2,3, vamos Shannon, vamos!

- A pulsação está voltando ao normal doutor! – Disse a enfermeira presente

- Ah! Agora teremos de tapar a hemorragia! – disse Jack aliviado por finalmente Shannon estar a salvo, no fim da operação. Jack avisou que ela ainda devia ficar nos cuidados intensivos por pelo menos algumas horas e depois poderia ir para o quarto onde estava instalado o seu irmão. Os funcionários do hospital assentiram e levaram a menina, enquanto Jack passava as mãos pela cabeça suada e pensava em chegar a casa o mais rápido possível para puder descansar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Olá James – disse Charlotte num tom sínico e sedutor ao mesmo tempo – que bom que você chegou!

- Olá Charlotte – disse Sawyer cumprimentando o resto dos colegas de faculdade que a sua mãe adorava trazer lá para casa e conversar, conversar. O que Mary queria mesmo era que Charlotte e James assumissem algum tipo de compromisso, mas James não era homem de uma mulher só, a vida dele estava demasiada ocupada para uma relação séria, e para além disso depois de se divertir com uma mulher ele sempre perdia o interesse por elas, nunca se tinha apaixonado nem nunca pensara nisso sequer.

- Então Jin o que você tem feito? – perguntou Sawyer a Jin que agora já falava muito bem inglês, quando andavam na faculdade ele quase nunca percebia nada do que eles falavam mas agora com o passar dos anos, com a prática e com a ajuda da sua esposa, Jin aprendera a falar muito bem.

- Eu estou agora trabalhando na empresa de meu sogro, sou o vice-presidente, tenho encargos difíceis por vezes mas vale muito a pena – disse Jin todo sorridente.

- Ah que bom que se deu bem, e você Sun? – disse James evitando falar com Charlotte e Daniel, porque nunca se dera bem com eles, principalmente Daniel, era um covarde, dizia mal de toda a gente pelas costas. Daniel sempre gostara de Charlotte mas nunca tivera coragem para lhe admitir, então assim que soube que ela e Sawyer tiveram algum tipo de relação, nunca perdia uma hipótese para difamar o "amigo".

- Ah eu continuo trabalhando como professora do ensino secundário, adoro dar aulas de arte, são a minha inspiração – disse Sun suspirando.

- Pois é, você sempre amou as Artes, ainda bem que você gosta do que esta trabalhando, e onde você dá aulas ?

- É no colégio de St Sebastian, os alunos são todos bem educados, não me posso queixar de nada lá, é tudo óptimo!

- Então e você James, continua dirigindo a empresa de seu pai? – perguntou Charlotte, olhando para ele de maneira a deixá-lo seduzido.

- É dirijo, é um pouco cansativo, mas sei que seria o sonho de meu pai, ter a sua empresa numa lista das maiores empresas do mundo! – disse James com orgulho, enquanto os outros sentindo o sinal de Charlotte, iam saindo da sala aos poucos.

- Pois é James, você continua o mesmo de sempre, já tenho saudades dos velhos tempos, você sabe só eu e você … – ela sussurrou no seu ouvido - … bem juntinhos.

- Ai sim? – Disse Sawyer de maneira a pensar que se tinha deixado seduzir por Charlotte, não querendo desfazer os seus encantos, acabou por dizer – que tal amanhã? Podiamos ir dar um passeio que você acha disso?

- Acho óptimo – ela sorriu, e beijou de leve os seus lábios suaves.

- Passo por sua casa na hora do almoço, para buscá-la – disse ele retribuindo-lhe o beijo, mas desta vez de uma forma mais intensa que quase a fez suspirar – mas agora preciso ir me deitar.

E levantando-se foi até chegar nas escadas principais de sua casa, Charlotte chamou-o e disse:

- Hey, amo você – ele apenas lhe sorriu e continuou subindo as escadas pensando numa maneira de se livrar de Charlotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- "I like who i am but i guess you don't, I think that I can but you think I won't" – Ana Lucia cantarolava enquanto abria a porta do seu apartamento, segurando Vincent por uma coleira enorme que já vinha com ele.

Ana rodou a maçaneta, e pegou a comida que tinha pousado no chão, pois tinha de segurar Vincent com a outra mão. Agarrou no seu jantar e entrou para dentro do apartamento, quando viu Kate, e esta exclamou:

- Hey, não sabia que tínhamos visitas! – Sorriu – quem é este?

- É o Vincent, e agora faz parte da família, você se importa Kate? É que eu achei ele na rua, e aí tive pena de deixar o pobre coitado, ate simpatizei com ele – Ana logo se foi desculpando, mas Kate interrompeu-a.

- É claro que não me importo Ana, eu amo animais! Hmm que cheirinho bom, o que é o jantar? – perguntou afagando o focinho do cão.

- Carne assada, arroz e batata… espero que já tenha posto a mesa Kate – ela disse franzindo o cenho e rindo.

- Claro que pus – disse ela numa gargalhada.

Elas juntaram-se na cozinha e Ana pôs uma tigelinha para Vincent, deitou um pouquinho de comida, e foi para mesa.

- Hmm, que delicia… a Rose caprichou hoje – disse Kate com a boca cheia.

- Ah você sabe quem eu encontrei hoje? – perguntou Ana com ar cúmplice.

- Quem?

- Jack Shephard – quando Ana disse isto, Kate quase cuspiu a água que estava bebendo.

- Onde? – Perguntou ela, fingindo desinteresse, mas Ana foi salva pelo som do celular de Kate que tocava alto e bom som.

- O seu celular…

- Depois você me conta melhor essa história – disse ela pegando no celular, atendeu a chamada e disse – Alô!

- Alô Kate, eu não queria incomodar você, mas meu marido ele… ele não reagiu bem! Eu acho que falei demais agora eu não sei que ei-de fazer, nem sei bem como encará-lo, eu tou trancada no quarto á mais de uma hora, me ajude Kate – choramingou uma voz do outro lado da linha, ela reconheceu aquela voz, era Sarah, o que iria fazer ela… apetecia-lhe ir direta falar com o marido de Sarah mas sabia que não se devia meter, então perguntou:

- Me dê sua morada! Eu passo aí pra busca-la, e vem aqui dormir no meu apartamento. – Sarah deu-lhe a sua morada ainda choramingando e Kate logo desligou o celular.

- Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ana

- Minha amiga está com problemas, não se importa que ela durma cá esta noite pois não?

- Claro que não Kate, nenhum problema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah saiu do quarto, e foi ter com Jack na sala, ele viu-a virou a cara e disse:

- Estava ligando pró outro? Para vir buscá-la?

- Eu estava ligando para uma amiga, e você não tem nada a ver com isso Jack Shephard – ela berrou.

Então ele se pôs em pé, e a fitou dos pés á cabeça, e gritou:

- Porque? Porque você fez isso comigo? Eu nunca fui um mau marido, sempre te amei.

- Porque Jack? Porque? Mas que pergunta ridícula, você sempre me deixa sozinha, eu nunca estou com você, você nem sequer tem tempo para ser carinhoso comigo…

- Aaah então já tamos falando de outra coisa é carinho que você quer? A mim parece mais que você quer é sexo!

- Eu não lhe admito isso – ela disse e deu-lhe uma bofetada no rosto – eu amava você mas já não amo mais.

- Talvez você não seja a mulher quem eu procurava!

- Talvez você não seja o homem que eu procurava – ela berrou mais alto, ouvindo-se ao fundo!

- Ai sim? E o que que ele tem? – ele gritou.

- Tudo ele tem tudo que você não tem – ela gritou dirigindo-se para a porta, a limpar as lágrimas abriu a porta e encontrou Kate.

- Kate – ela soluçou.

- Ah não que que esse monstro fez com você? Desculpa mas eu não aguento mais Sarah, espera por mim aí na porta. Kate entrou pela casa dentro e foi em direcção ao barulho que parecia que vinha de uma salinha, muito bem arranjada com sofás em pele, tv plasma, tudo de bom, então ela viu um homem de costas e gritou:

- Olha o que você fez para ela? Ela está destroçada, não teve culpa de se apaixonar, você nunca lhe deu atenção que ela merecia, não seja duro com ela seu grosso! – ela disse as primeiras palavras que lhe ocorreram na cabeça.

Enquanto Jack, incrédulo, e reconhecendo aquela voz, se virou para ela e disse:

- Kate?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vamos dormir Vincent? – Disse Ana para o seu novo labrador, a quem ela tinha montado uma caminha num cantinho da casa com umas colchas velhas que estavam guardadas faz tempo.

O cão ladrou e ela tomou isso como um sim, sorrindo encheu a tigelinha dele com água, e preparou um copo de leite morno. Sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha já de roupão, e pronta para dormir, tomando o seu copo de leite disse:

- Hmm, amanhã é sábado! Que vamos fazer? Talvez dar uma voltinha pelo parque, você deve gostar de correr pelo parque – disse ela afagando-lhe o focinho e sorrindo, pôs o copo na máquina, apagou a luz e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto despindo o roupão e deitando-se na cama.

Estava a pensar naquele dia, de como fora cansativo e principalmente estava pensando nela que tinha voltado, voltado de novo. E antes de adormecer pensou:

"Ah o que você quer de novo?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Jaa.. Jack!

- Kate, faz quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

- Que bela maneira de nos encontrarmos, você realmente não tem vergonha do que esta fazendo com a sua mulher?

- Eu não tenho vergonha? Ela me traiu, me traiu… e eu sou o desavergonhado!

- É claro, você nunca deu atenção para ela, nunca…

- Parece que você sabe muito sobre ela, o que ela te contou? Só aquilo que eu fiz? A parte dela ela não deve ter contado não!

- E qual é a parte dela mesmo? Isto se existir porque eu duvido, sua mulher é minha amiga, e eu nunca desconfio dos meus amigos.

- Isso é porque você é ingénua mesmo, sempre foi!

- Para com isso Jack Shephard, ou eu juro que…

- Jura o quê? Não estamos mais no colegial, você não pode mais me ameaçar, com os seus joguinhos de…

- Agora eu entendo a pessoa que você realmente é: egoísta e machista. Tal como todos os garotos lá do liceu.

- Não estamos aqui para falar do passado, alias você nem devia estar aqui! Nunca ouviu dizer: entre marido e mulher não se mete a colher!

- E você nunca me ouviu dizer "nunca se meta com os meus amigos" – disse Kate num tom furioso.

- Voce decerto não sabe o que a Sarah fez, ela me traiu, mas não é a primeira vez, nem mesmo a segunda… mas eu engoli e perdoei, porque aprendi que nem sempre podemos ter aquilo que queremos, não é verdade Kate?

- Sarah isso é mesmo verdade? – Disse Kate com os olhos cheios de lágrimas por saber que a sua amiga lhe tinha mentido e que estava a renunciar a uma amizade ainda maior, a amizade de Jack. O Jack aquele velho amigo, que sempre a apoiou, e lhe deu a mão quando foi preciso.

Sarah não disse mais nenhuma palavra e saiu a correr envergonhada, por tal ter acontecido, ela nunca deveria ter mentido para Kate, mas ela também não queria mais saber dela, nem de Jack, apenas queria esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.

Kate baixou a cabeça, e passado alguns segundos, finalmente soltou umas palavras abafadas por baixo das suas mechas de cabelo encaracoladad:

- Desculpa Jack, desculpa… eu não sabia de nada… eu sou uma idiota com você, sempre fui… desculpa – e então Kate deixou-se cair e envolveu-se no peito de Jack que a apertou com toda a força, esmagando-se um contra o outro, ele disse:

- Desculpa eu… por não ter procurado você!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bom dia Shan – disse Boone encostando os seus dedos meigos contra a pela suave e branca de Shannon, que já estava ao seu lado, no mesmo quarto.

- Ah, onde eu estou? – Ela exclamou!

- Você não se lembra Shannon, nós tivemos um acidente, você ainda falou comigo no local do acidente, uns segundos antes de ficar inconsciente! Não lembra? – Indagou Boone confuso.

- Eu não lembro de nada, nadinha de nada! E porque nós tivemos um acidente, que acontece "o melhor motorista de sempre" se descontrolou e bateu com o carro! – Disse ela sarcástica.

- Eu juro que se você não estivesse assim numa cama de hospital, eu lhe responderia a altura "Miss Sabe-tudo" – disse Boone lamentando-se por ela não se lembrar do que se tinha passado no dia do acidente

Shannon tentou levantar-se, para avistar o seu criado-mudo que estava cheio de ramos de flores, de todas as amigas e amigos do colegial, mas sentiu uma dor enorme invadir-lhe a barriga, e indagou:

- Que tem minha barriga? Está doendo para caramba!

- Você teve de fazer uma operação porque um pedaço de plástico atravessou sua barriga.

- O QUE? Minha barriga? Ela vai ficar com cicatriz, e tudo por sua causa, seu bobo, tosco não sabe tomar conta do carro! – Ela gritou

- Eu não tive a culpa Shannon, se não fosse esse seu histerismo nenhum de nós estaria aqui!

- Hey calma, mal acordam e já estão brigando – disse um homem com um rosto familiar, ele era médico mas não era medico que os tinha cuidado, mas Boone o conhecia, é claro o homem que tirou Shannon dos escombros do carro.

- Opa, e quem é você? – Perguntou Shannon, sorrindo levemente.

- Seu salvador, querida – ele disse, sorrindo também levemente, e pegando numa grande seringa para inserir no soro de Shannon.

- Ninguém me contou essa parte da história! Como é que é mesmo?

- O Sayid, ele te tirou do carro antes mesmo de ele explodir, se não fosse ele você não estava aqui agora. – Disse Boone.

- Bem se não fosse você nos não estávamos aqui agora, não é? Ah e muito obrigada Saiyd!

- Não tem de quê menina Shannon, mas se não fosse seu irmão ter implorado para que eu fosse lá busca-la, você não estaria aqui agora! – ele disse suavemente com um ligeiro tom árabe, enquanto Boone sussurou :

- Ela não lembra de nada, não conte!

- Você implorou? Ahaha! Isso devia ter sido gravado, você realmente me ama – disse ela enquanto ia adormecendo devido ao efeito do analgésico.

- Mais do que você pensa – sussurrou Boone, e Saiyd deu um olhar amistoso para ele, enquanto este não olhava, e depois saiu do quarto sorrateiramente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ah pontual como sempre querido, porque você não quis antes que nós fossemos passear de tarde amor? – Disse Charlotte sentada na explanada de um café extremamente chique, que parecia ser só para quem tivesse uma conta bem recheada no banco.

- Eu tenho uns negócios para tratar de tarde Charlotte, então já fez seu pedido querida? – disse ele tentando manter a sua postura de Dom Ruan, charmoso e delicada embora quisesse fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Não eu estava á sua espera James! Negócios?! Empresa Linus? – Disse ela levantando o sobrolho.

- Sim, esses empresários estão me dando muitos problemas, você nem imagina – disse ele desviando o tom da conversa com um suspiro e um sorriso sedutor.

- Ah sim eu posso imaginar, mas não iremos falar de trabalho! Garçom, pode chegar aqui por favor – disse Charlotte delicadamente para não estragar a sua postura de princesa encantada.

- Sim, qual é o vosso pedido – o moço disse, a sua voz saiu suave como o seu aspecto lindo e fervoroso ao mesmo tempo, ele sorriu para Charlotte e ela retribuiu-lhe.

Sawyer tossiu e eles desviaram o olhar, embora não quisesse estar ali, não gostava que o desprezassem daquela maneira:

- Vou querer um chocolate quente, acompanhado com pastelinhos de nata, os mais frescos que tiver por favor – ele disse mexendo no seu cabelo, e esfregando as mãos umas nas outras que estavam cobertas or duas delicadas luvas, naquela manha de inverno.

- Hmm, eu quero um chocolate quente também, mas de chocolate branco e me traga um bolinho de chocolate daqueles ali – ela disse apontando para a montra do café.

- Sim, eu virei já com os vossos pedidos! – quando o garçom trouxe os pedidos deles mal ele virou costas ouviu-se um alarido muito grande as pessoas que estavam rodeando eles dois levantaram-se aos gritos como se estivesse a acontecer uma tragédia.

- Que se passa? – Perguntou Charlotte assustada.

Ate que eles os dois viram uma linda moça de cabelos encaracolado e pretos correndo atrás de seu cão, que provavelmente se devia ter soltado da trela, Charlotte logo gritou:

- Ahh, tira esse bicho nojento de cima de mim agora, ou, ou… eu juro que chamo a polícia!

- Hey ele não morde, só quer brincar, mas desculpe pelo incomodo eu vou retira-lo daqui!

- Saia daqui e retire seu cachorro nojento também, não quero apanhar germes! E eu não estou falando só do cachorro! – ela disse arrogante, enquanto as outras pessoas olhavam com arrogância e indiferença, Ana detestava aquilo.

Enquanto toda aquela situação acontecia, Sawyer ficara preplexo com a beleza da garota, ela tinha uma face redonda e morena, provavelmente latina, os olhos eram como duas azeitonas pretas que se encaixavam perfeitamente naquela face angelical, o cabelo também era preto lindo combinava com os olhos, e o corpo ah o corpo era o mais perfeito que Sawyer tinha apreciado ate hoje, mesmo vendo uma garota de roupa ele sabia muito bem distinguir as boas das más, e aquela parecia a perfeição em pessoa. De repente ele ouviu o alarido que se passava ali, á frente dos seus olhos e resolveu intervir:

- Charlotte, não precisa falar assim com ela também?

- Ah, não tem de me defender não sabe uma coisa "Charlotte" – disse ela em tom sarcástico – ate agora você só tinha os germes do Vincent mas agora você tem os meus também.

- Como? – Charlotte disse indignada, enquanto Ana pegou no bolo que ela tinha pedido e espetou directamente na cabeça dela, todo mundo riu e zoou, até Sawyer:

- Ah, você vai ter de me pagar um bolo novo, sua ladra!

- Que não seja por isso! – pôs a mão no bolso e deixou uma nota de um dólar em cima da mesa, enquanto ia a caminhar, com Vincent já amarrado.

- Isso não custou só um dólar menina!? – disse Charlotte achando-se superior.

- Ah sabe, com os meus germes ficou mais barato não é mesmo? – sorriu e falou para Vincent – Vamos ate ao parque amor? – e saiu a correr.

Sawyer derreteu-se com aquele sorriso, era meigo e gentil, de repente ele pegou num maço de notas do bolso e descartou algumas para cima da mesa, olhou para Charlotte e disse:

- Adeus!

- Onde você vai James?

- Para longe de você, é a pior pessoa que eu conheci em toda minha vida!

- Mas James… - ela não teve tempo de pronunciar nem mais uma palavra porque ele saiu a correr em direcção ao parque mais próximo.


End file.
